


Last Christmas

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/U, Bathroom Sex, Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Infidelity, No war, Tango, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are convinced that this Christmas won't be anything like last Christmas.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Viktor Krum, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. 2005

December 21, 2005

Hermione stood in her office setting the last of her presents down on her partner’s desk. She was heading out after the Gala that evening and she wanted to make sure all of her friends had gotten their presents. She, like most offices that day, didn’t have to work due to the Gala that evening, so she took it upon herself to get ready, returning early to set presents out on their desks. She had asked her date to meet her in the Atrium instead of at her flat.

“You do know that the Gala is downstairs, right Granger?” The deep sensual drawl of her partner oozed from his mouth filling the space between them.

“Does your fiancé know you use the sexy Malfoy voice when you make fun of me?” Hermione turned to see him leaning against the doorframe in a charcoal grey muggle tuxedo. The color was perfectly set to his skin tone not washing out his alabaster features but enough to make his steel grey eyes look as if they were molten liquid.

“Granger, Granger, Granger, we both know I use the sexy Malfoy voice all the time; it’s part of my delightful charm. Now, why are you here when the party is starting causing Potter to send me in search for you?”

She moved waving her hand over his present on his desk, watching as his eyes lit up like a five year old. “I was leaving my presents for everyone, since I won’t be here until after the New Year. I leave tonight on holiday remember?”

He walked toward her asking, “Can I open it now?”

“No!” she smacked his hand away as he reached for it. “You weren’t even supposed to see it until the morning. Where is your fiancé?”

Rubbing his knuckles where her slap landed, “I left her with Red and Potter. Hermione please let me open it with you here. I didn’t think about you not being here over the holidays, I’ve your present at the Manor.”

Laughing at his pouting lip and fluttering eyelashes, she nodded and then handed him the present, “Go ahead, but don’t tell the others they have their waiting.”

Clapping his hands he was practically bouncing on his feet, “I won’t.” He sat in his chair ripping into the paper. The white box was charmed to open with a code, “Are you kidding me? Like we don’t have to decipher enough codes. Oh, wait, what is that?” He noticed a pair of ballet slippers next to a broom.

Rolling his eyes, “Really?”

She nodded, “Try it?”

Bringing the box closer, Draco whispered, “Training for the ballet Potter?”

The box burst open in his hands while glitter and streamers flew out at him, “GRANGER!” He growled.

“I told you that you weren’t supposed to even see it until the morning. I blame your impatience.” She was holding her sides from laughing.

“Now, I have glitt…” his voice stopped when he saw what was now resting in his hands. It was a crystal figurine in the form of the constellation Draco.

“Hermione this is amazing. Thank you.” Draco turned the figurine in his hands to see the whole of the artwork before setting it on the center of his desk. He then stood up, cleaning the glitter from him before pulling her into his embrace, “I truly love it.”

Returning his hug, she got a hit of the scent surrounding him a fresh scent of cedar and citrus. It was something she knew she had exclusively defined as pure Draco. “I’m glad. You are the hardest person to buy for; I mean what do you get the man that can buy the Wizarding World for himself?”

Laughing, he pulled away from her as he said, “You buy him adorable knick-knacks that his fiancé will find shelter in my personal office so not to interfere with her décor; which by the way, thanks for asking about the renovations to the townhouse.”

Rolling her eyes, “I didn’t ask because I know you didn’t feel they were needed as strongly as Astoria did. Moreover, why was that again? Planning a wedding wasn’t enough to deal with?”

Draco placed his hand on her lower back to guide her from their office toward the lifts. “I have deducted that it her coping mechanism for planning a wedding with my mother. My mother stresses her out, so in turn, she comes to renovate and redecorate my home.”

“Translation, that stresses you out and you hide at work or in my flat.” Hermione hit the button for the lift.

“I like your flat, it is cozy and you have a telly with movies for me to watch.” He waggled his eyes, “Plus, no one related to me or about to be related to me has access to your flat and can’t come find me.”

“Here I thought we were friends and you’re just using me for my telly and movies. Next thing you’ll tell me is that you actually are in love with Ron Weasley.”

“Oh, you’ve found me out. I just wish I could tell Astoria my true feelings for the red-headed heartbreaker.” They burst out laughing as the lift began moving to the level where the Ministry Gala was in full swing.

The lift stopped and Draco hadn’t removed his hand from her back as they entered the ballroom. “Wow! It reminds me of the Yule Ball in fourth year. It’s beautiful.”

Nodding, he agreed the ballroom once again nicely decorated, “Well, it should remind you, you have the same date if memory serves me correctly.”

“Yeah, but Ron has your date this time around.”

“That damn heartbreaker, I’m still crushed.” They headed to the bar to get a drink before heading to their table where Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Theo, and Daphne were all in the middle of a discussion when they joined when Draco asked, “Um, we seem to missing two people here; anyone see mine and Granger’s dates?”

Ron piped up, “Viktor said he saw an old teammate he wanted to talk to while he waited and Astoria said he had to use the loo.”

“She went alone? Don’t you women do that in herds?” Hermione smacked Draco’s shoulder as the other women at the table cursed him verbally.

Raising his hands in surrender, waving his napkin in the air, “I surrender, but in my defense you do.”

“How is it that my only sister is marrying you in a few short months? You know I did warn her against it.”

“As I warned Theo against marrying you, but here we are Daph.” He blew her a cheeky kiss across the table while everyone laughed.

Hermione looked over to Daphne and Theo asking, “So, when are you due? Astoria mentioned she was going to be Auntie soon.”

Daphne blushed, as she said, “Not until the end of July or early August. I am barely pregnant and I really wish she would let us announce it. Can we Oblivate her Theo?”

“Makes no never mind to me, love, I don’t care who knows. It isn’t as if we got married for that reason. We have been married for three years now.” He kissed his wife’s cheek before picking up his drink.

A few more minutes passed when Hermione leaned into Draco and whispered, “I’m going to see if I can’t find Viktor, would you like me to check on Astoria and see if she is okay?”

“Thanks, I appreciate that, but I’ll come with you.” He went to stand and pull out her chair.

“You can’t go in the women’s loo, Draco.”

“No, but I am allowed to wait outside the door to wait for her.” They excused themselves in favor of walking toward the hallway leading to the loos. Hermione was laughing at something Draco was telling her about some of the peacocks and his father on Christmas when she told him, “Oh, I wish I could have seen that. I’ll be right out, one fiancé in tow.”

“Fingers crossed that we didn’t miss her and she was just talking to one of her friends.”

Hermione froze mid stride into the loo as the sight of Astoria sitting atop Viktor’s lap with her dress pulled low, exposing her breasts to him, while he pumped up into her.

“Gods Viktor don’t stop, just like that.”

From her standpoint, Hermione spat out, “Yes, Viktor please don’t stop.” She stormed out pushing past Draco, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Hermione?” He gave her a confusing look as he walked in seeing Viktor Krum buried balls deep in Astoria as she bounced on the man’s cock. “Bitch!”

Draco stormed from the loo looking around for Hermione. When he didn’t see her in the hallway, he went back into the ballroom to look for her at their table, “Have you guys seen Hermione come back through here?”

Ginny looked up, “No, is everything alright?”

“No, no it isn’t. We just found our missing dates.” Draco dragged a glaring look to Daphne, who had the foresight to look embarrassed. “Did you fucking know Daphne? Did you know that your cunt of a sister and Viktor Krum were screwing around behind mine and Hermione’s back?”

The uproar from the other occupants didn’t stop Draco’s eyes from scanning the room for Hermione. He knew it was a long shot but he had hoped she had come to Harry, Ron, or Ginny at the very least.

Theo looked from his wife to his best friend asking, “Did you?”

“I knew there was someone; I didn’t know it was Viktor.” Daphne looked between her husband, the table, then finally landing her eyes on Draco.

Ginny, Pansy, Ron, and Harry were on their feet, “We’ll let you know if we find her, you do the same.” Ron stated as Draco shook his agreement.

“Draco?” Astoria walked up and before anyone could blink, Ginny had her wand out casting her bat bogey hex at the younger woman.

“I think that sums it up Astoria.” Draco said as he walked away with the others in tow.

* * *

An hour later had Draco sending a message to Harry and Ron letting him know he found her. He told them she said she would see them the following day, but she just wanted to be alone for the night.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom wearing her cotton Christmas pajamas, “Nice, you look good in green and silver.” Draco joked with her.

“Yeah, ya think? You know, you look good in, well, anything. What are you wearing?” She asked as she came into her living room where he had disappeared into from her kitchen.

“My pajamas. If you tell Red, I’ll deny it all.” As he waved a hand over his chest baring the shirt of the Holyhead Harpies. “She got my name in last year’s drawing and this is what she got me. They are very comfy and cozy.” He wiggled deeper in the sofa, patting it for her to sit next to him.

“I have the movie cued up, the popcorn popped, the fizzy colas, and of course the sweets. Time for us to commiserate together.”

“I really don’t feel like watching a movie. You don’t have to stay here. I mean, not for my sake. I’ll be fine.” Hermione curled into the crook of his open arm.

He wrapped her in next to him, “I know, but I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered into her hair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a knock on her door startled them. “I don’t want to see or talk to him.”

“Hermione I now you are in there, please let me in to explain the situation,” Viktor banged and yelled through the door.

Draco glared at the door as if he was able to Aveda Viktor from where he sat next to her on the couch. After a few more minutes of Viktor’s insistent banging, Draco stormed over and flung the door open, “Leave!”

He went to slam the door back closed when Viktor placed his foot in the way of the door closing, “I want to talk to her.”

Draco shook his head, “No the time you and Astoria had to talk to either one of us, has long since passed. You need to go before I do something I will regret. Well, I won’t regret it, but I will regret how it will make Hermione feel so just leave her alone. Give her space.”

“Astoria said you would be here with her. Maybe we weren’t the only ones with something to hide.”

“Fuck you, Krum, I didn’t like you in fourth year and I like you even less in this moment. Hermione and I have nothing to hide, we are friends.”

“Just friends? I doubt that, she wouldn’t give it to me and you wouldn’t give it to Astoria, just who are the two of you giving it too?” Viktor’s smile curled Draco’s stomach and before he knew what came over him, Draco’s left hand came up and made contact with Krum’s nose. The sound of cartilage cracking under his fist was one he remembered well, from when Hermione had broken his nose in third year for being a prat to Hagrid. “Now leave before I call the Aurors here to remove you.”

* * *

Draco was still shaking his hand when he reentered the living room where Hermione had stayed out of the way. She didn’t like relying on Draco, but she just couldn’t look at Viktor at that moment. She was grateful he had stepped in to help, but she became concerned when she saw him shaking his hand.

“What did you do?”

“I think I broke my hand on his fucking nose.” He held out his hand to her to have her look it over.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but you really hit him?” She asked.

“I can show you the memory if you like but my Pensieve is at the Manor.” He smiled weakly just as her tears started to fall heavily down her face.

“Oh, come here.” He pulled her into his lap and he rubbed circles over her back letting her cry until she fell asleep in his arms. When she had been sleeping for a while, Draco stood and carried her into her bedroom. Once he had her laid down on her bed, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, as he had a million other times over the years of their friendship.

He went to leave when he heard, “Don’t leave me please stay.”

“I was just going to the couch.” He tried to reassure her.

“You can stay in here.” He let out a soft breath of air then crawled in under the duvet, pulling her in his embrace as they fell into a comforting silence.

“Draco, I feel so stupid. How did I not know something was going on with him? How did we both miss it? I mean, this holiday was THE HOLIDAY. It was the one that was going to change everything for me.”

“What do you mean Hermione?” He continued to stroke her hair, but she pulled from his embrace to look at him in the eyes.

“Draco, I know I’m not a sex god like you, but everyone has to start somewhere.”

Laughing a bit he said, “Where did you get the ridiculous idea that I’m a sex god? Wait?” He sat up, “What do you mean start somewhere? Are you a virgin Hermione?”

“You don’t have to make it sound like a sentence to Azkaban, but yes, I am. I know you aren’t but can you please just not make fun of me tonight for it, because as it stands now, I will probably die a virgin.”

“Hermione I wasn’t going to make fun of you. I can’t make fun of you for something we share in common.”

Her eyes grew wide as she said, “You’re a virgin?”

“Well, in the most important part of the meaning, yes I am.”

“What would be the unimportant part of that meaning Draco?” Hermione asked.

“I just mean that while I haven’t actually had penetrative sex with a woman, I have done a few other things to make our times hopefully, I thought, enjoyable. I guess in light of events tonight, I could have been wrong, I mean, Astoria has never sounded like she did tonight with me before.”

They both just stared at one another before Hermione broke, “If you were planning on spending the rest of your life with Astoria, why didn’t you make love to her?”

Taking a deep breath he answered quietly, “I wanted to wait for that part until I was married. I know it sounds old fashion for a man to say that he wanted to wait, or at all, but I did want to wait for that. It’s funny when I was younger and I had questions, my Mother would send me to Father. He told me that some things were okay to experiment with but full-blown intimacy should be between a man and his wife. He also told me that wasn’t always the case and if experimenting went too far, there were precautions that needed taking.”

“So, just snogging for you as well then?” She asked even while blush tinted her cheeks.

“No, I’ve done more than snog a woman.”

“Oh. Ooohh. OH!” Hermione’s mind caught up to his meaning and then she began very aware that she was in bed alone with a man.

“Are you sure you were ready for this holiday with Krum?” He pulled some hair out of her eyes that had fallen.

“Well, I guess you could say that I was hoping that by the time we had gotten to the chalet that I would be more inclined to the idea.”

“I see. Well, for what it’s worth, from one virgin to another, don’t waste the effort to just have it over with or wasted on the wrong person. I’m glad I waited now, knowing she was cheating on me makes me feel better about my decision.”

Draco laid back down pulling Hermione with him, “Let’s go to sleep Granger. We have people to officially break up with tomorrow.”

“Draco, I’m sorry.” She hugged him closer and settled in next to him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too, but you know what, next year is going to be better for both of us. You’ll see.”

With that the two laid in a quiet peace until falling into a peaceful asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. January to June 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Astoria and Victor's affair, Hermione and Draco move forward in life.

**January 2006**

“Hermione, where is the latest translations of the Kreger case?” Draco asked as he walked into their shared office that morning stopping short in the open doorway. He watched in amusement as Hermione was on all fours, crawling half under his desk and muttering something that sounded like “fucking Weasley”.

“Hermione?” She either didn’t hear him or she was just ignoring the fact her arse was in the air.

“Hermione Jean?” He tried again. Her response, to which he now knew she couldn’t hear him, “chop his bollocks off and boil them up for him.”

“HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!” Draco’s voice echoed around the room as she jumped hitting her head on the underside of his desk.

Hermione backed out from under his desk, standing while rubbing the back of her head from where she had just hit it.

“Why are you yelling at me?”

“Why is your arse in the air and threatening a Weasley’s bollocks to boil? I mean, Ron is not my best mate, but still, a man hearing about another man’s bollocks being boiled…” He trailed off as she smiled wickedly.

“Was it not you, no less than a month ago, threatening not only to chop off, dip in hot oil, and deep fry the Muggle way a certain Bulgarian’s bollocks?”

Draco smirked and said, “Yes, but in my defense, he was fucking my ex-fiancé earlier that night. I just don’t know what in the world Ronald could have done to warrant such actions.”

“It wasn’t Ron, it was Charlie. He heard about what happened.”

“Who didn’t?” Draco went to her side of their shared desks to begin looking for the translations he needed for his meeting.

“I know right, but Charlie actually went and paid Viktor a visit. He showed up and of course, Ms. Perfect was with him and he lit into them both. I can’t believe he did that.”

Draco looked at her, “Why not? If it wasn’t my fiancé that was involved in it and you hadn’t forced me to stay away, I would have also gone to say something to Viktor. Where are the damn translations?”

Walking to his desk, she held up the blue folder with the Kreger translations, waving them in front of him.

“Hand them over Granger.” He reached for them as she pulled them behind her back, dodging his arms as he reached for the folder again.

“No! Why are you keeping me out of the meeting when I did half the work?” She hated that feeling she got every now and again that he would use her to advance his career. She knew deep down he wouldn’t but at times her own insecurities came through.

As if he read her mind, which she wouldn’t put past him, “Hermione this was the only time Kreger could meet and you already had an appointment to meet with the Minister to gain our permission to apply and reserve our spots in the Romanian convention in July.”

Blushing she said, “Oh! Right. Sorry.” She lowered her eyes as he came and placed his arms around her in a tight hug, “It’s okay; I get it. Right now, men, any men, are on your hit list. Just try to remember that not all of us are out to hurt you.” He kissed the top of her head grabbing the file from her and heading out the door.

No sooner did he leave Hermione was back on her hands and knees under Draco’s desk looking for her earring that fell out and rolled under one of their desks.

“Was that Draco kissing you? Talk about a return on your investment.” Ginny stated as Hermione climbed out from under the desk, raising her hand in triumph, holding up the earring.

“What are you on about?” Hermione asked as she put her earring back in her ear.

Ginny sat down in Draco’s empty seat as Hermione fiddled with the earring. “I just mean he is a step up from Viktor, isn’t he?”

“At this point Cormac would be an improvement from Viktor. Cormac may be a leech, but he is a faithful leech. He has never cheated on or been with someone that would be cheating, surprisingly.”

Ginny could only nod in agreement, “True, but what was with Draco being all loving with you?”

“Were friends, have been since school, not different than Ron or Harry. Besides, he’s going through all this too. He just has more red tape than I did. He’s still trying to get his contract revoked on the marriage.”

“What? How can he not be out of that yet?”

“I don’t know. She clearly broke the contract. What did you need? I have a meeting to get to with the Minister.”

“I wanted to know if you received an invitation to Mum and Dad’s Anniversary party? It is in a couple of days and we haven’t heard from you or Draco as a matter of fact.”

“I don’t remember getting an invitation, come to think about it, Draco hasn’t mentioned him getting one either.” Hermione had a curious look as she tried to think if she had just misplaced it or not.

“Ron and Pansy were mailing them out before the Gala last month. We have heard back from almost everyone, so I am out and about checking on them.”

“Gin, of course I will be there, just let me know when and where, but I honestly don’t remember getting one.”

“It is the 21st of this month and can you please ask Draco for me and let me know. Also let me know if you two will have plus ones or not.”

Standing with her notes in hand, Hermione responded with, “Will do, love. I really must get going. I’ll talk to Draco after our respective meetings then send an owl tonight when I get home. Bye Ginny.”

“Bye, thanks!” Ginny called after her as they both made their way out of the office as they parted ways.

Hermione sprinted over to the table where Harry, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Fred, and George were in the middle of a heated debate on the latest Quidditch match between the Harpies and Cannons.

“…fuck you, Zab…” Ron was stopped mid insult as Hermione rushed over and planted herself on top Draco’s lap.

Before anyone could say anything, Hermione gave Draco a pointed look and ordered, “We are together!”

His hand came to rest around her waist without haste or questions. Her hand rested on the nape of his neck, automatically running her fingers in the fine hairs resting.

“What are we talking about?” Hermione asked.

“Quidditch.” All the men said at once. She groaned and rested her head on Draco’s shoulder. All the men laughed at her.

“There you are, beautiful.” The deep drawl from behind Draco and Hermione turned their heads to see Cormac standing behind them. Draco smirked up saying, “Thanks for noticing, McLaggen. I didn’t know you were into blokes.”

Cormac coughed out, “I was talking to Hermione.”

Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Yes, I think we can all agree my date is very beautiful.”

Hermione blushed slightly at his compliment. In the past month since the Ministry gala where Draco ended up spending the night with her, their friendship and partnership at work, increased.

“Your date? I didn’t know you two were together.” The confusion on Cormac’s face was priceless. The rest of the men couldn’t help but join in with the taunts of their friend.

Ron said, “Never been really observant when it comes to Mione, have you?”

George rolled his eyes, “You knew didn’t you Forge?”

Fred replied, “I did, I did Dred.”

Blaise jumped in, “This is new to me as well, Cormac, but I have been out of the country for six months, so I am just catching up.”

Harry’s comment shocked all at the table, “What? Am I the only one that thought them together a good idea?”

All eyes look to Harry, with only a silver and caramel color eyes looking to each other, shearing shy smiles. Draco responded to Harry without taking his eyes from Hermione, “Well, Potter, maybe you can be our PR when we go completely public.” His side smile caused Hermione to kiss his cheek like he did with her a few minutes earlier.

Draco tapped Hermione on her waist with his hand, “Will you dance with me?”

“I would love to.” Hermione placed her hand in Draco’s as she stood from his lap as he began to lead her to the dancefloor.

Once on the dancefloor, Draco pulled Hermione close to him causing her head to rest somewhere between his chest and shoulder.

“Thank you. I didn’t realize that he heard me talking to Ginny the other day about how he would be a better choice as a date as opposed to Viktor at this point in my life. I was so wrong. I mean, we didn’t come together tonight but still.”

He kissed the top of her head, “You never have to thank me. I’m your partner. I will always have your back.”

Smiling up at him, “I know, but I think I may have ruined any chance of you finding a nice witch to spend time with.”

“I’m sorry, but did you miss the fact that I have only been officially unengaged for two days? I didn’t think it would take my parents so long to respond when I sent the owl explaining the whole situation. I should thank you as well, I know it couldn’t have been great having to share the memories of that night.”

Smiling up at him, “Didn’t you just say we’re partners? I’ve got your back too.”

The rest of the dance was done in silence. When the dance was over, Hermione and Draco left the dancefloor and as they returned to the table when Draco surprised her by pulling her down to his lap instead of letting her sit in the chair that was open next to him.

“What?” she squealed.

“You are my date remember and this is your seat.” His eyes lit with amusement, causing her to laugh.

**April 2006**

Hermione returned from an early morning run to see the front-page announcement of the impending marriage of Astoria Greengrass and Viktor Krum. The wedding was set for June 5th of that year.

“That bitch!” Hermione threw the paper down and without even taking the time to clean up and change she grabbed her wand and spun on the spot, landing in the Malfoy dining room; causing Lucius to curse as he burnt his lap from spilling his tea at the sudden appearance of a half-dressed Hermione Granger.

“Oh, so sorry Mr. Malfoy, I have to see Draco.” She went to run from the dining room when Lucius stopped her.

“Is there a particular reason you need my son at this hour of the morning barely dressed?” His voice was more shocked it seemed at her attire and not as much from her appearance.

“Have you seen the paper this morning?”

“No, but it has just arrived.”

“Does Draco receive his own copy?” Her nervous picking of her fingernails didn’t go unnoticed.

“Ms. Granger, why would he? What is this all about?”

“I have to find Draco.” Hermione turned and knowing the Manor as well as she did with all the visits she had made since she was eleven, she went straight to Draco’s wing and knocked on his door. When she heard his response for her to enter, she opened and then carefully shut and silenced his room.

“Did we have a workout I missed?” Draco took in her appearance.

“No, but I think Lucius is finally ready to ban me permanently from the Manor. I needed to come and talk to you. I saw the paper when I got back from my run and I wanted to be here when you saw it.”

Draco was having more trouble than he would like to admit looking at Hermione in her form fitting workout wear. Long green leggings, a black running bra, and black trainers. He knew that he had slept in the same bed with her before or fell asleep with her while watching movies on the couch, but she had always been completely covered.

She stepped closer to him, taking his hand, “Draco, the paper this morning. Well, it has a wedding announcement on the front page.”

“Okay?” He seemed confused most of their friends were already married.

“Draco,” she came to stand next to him placing her hand in his, “it was Viktor and Astoria’s announcement.”

He nodded his head in understanding now. She was upset for him, he knew it was coming, Astoria had sent him a message informing him, not that he cared any longer.

“Oh, how are you doing?” He placed his free arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Hermione scrunched up her face, “I’m okay, I came here because I was worried how you were going to feel about it. I wanted to be here when you found out.”

He frowned as he said, “Hermione, I’m sorry, I already knew.”

She pulled from him, “You what?”

“I knew. Astoria sent me an owl when Krum proposed. She didn’t want me to be blindsided, again.”

“But I could be? You didn’t think to share with me?”

“I really didn’t think you would care. I mean you have started dating a bit and I really didn’t think you would care if he was marrying that bitch or not. I know I don’t. I almost didn’t even read the letter.”

She moved to sit on the edge of his bed, he sat next to her placing her hand in his. “I wasn’t trying to keep it from you. I really thought that when you saw it, you would laugh it off with me.”

“June 5th.” Hermione muttered.

“My birthday? What about it?” Draco looked her in the eyes. His heart stuttering as it had so often lately when he looked to her.

Shaking her head, she simply said, “That’s the day of the wedding.”

Draco didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “Good thing I already have plans for my birthday this year. Care to join me in?”

“Where were you planning on going this year?”

“Spain, beaches, sunsets, fire whiskey, music, and no exes to ruin it.” He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I’ll make all the arrangements and all you need to do is pack your swimwear, and nothing else if you don’t want to. Just a nice long weekend to celebrate me.”

Laughing, she laid her head on his shoulder, “Wouldn’t that make it tricky if you were to meet someone you wanted to spend time with?”

“You would never get in the way in any aspect of my life.” Looking her deep in the eyes he saw her eyes react with an expression of something he was sure he had only seen every now and then, he saw desire. “Please come with me.” He whispered.

She found herself suddenly very conscious of where she was at and she was certain the wetness she felt in her core wasn’t from her earlier workout. Hermione couldn’t speak so she just nodded her agreement to join him for his birthday.

After a few moments of silence between them, Hermione stood saying, “I guess I have scandalized Lucius long enough between my clothes then silencing us in your private rooms. I better leave before he does actually follow up with blocking me from the Manor.” The blush on her cheeks made Draco smile.

He stood and kissed her cheek before saying, “Let me finish with my socks and shoes, I’ll go down with you if only to protect you from Father. Mother should be down there by now; she loves you more than me; she won’t Father ban you.”

Hermione wondered if Narcissa would ever only be the one to love her in the Malfoy line. She wasn’t opposed to the thought of Draco loving her if he wanted to. How exactly did one tell her friend she was starting to have romantic feelings about them?

The two walked back into the dining area to only to have Draco’s parents silence their conversation when Narcissa gasped at the sight of Hermione’s clothes, “Oh, Ms. Granger, where are your clothes? Draco did you not offer her at least a robe to cover up with?”

“Mother, she’ll use the Floo who would see her? This is her running gear.”

“You run about London in that, where anyone can see you?” Narcissa questioned.

Smiling she responded, “Yes, I also wear outfits like this at the Ministry when Draco and I are training.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this, “Training? As in you wear that and fight my son?”

“Yes, at least twice a week. I’ll be late today; I have an appointment with Jasper in Transportation over some runes found in his home during renovations.”

“Yeah, sure, let me know if you need help.”

“Will do. Bye.”

He pulled her close again kissing her cheek, “Bye.”

After Hermione had left, Narcissa watched as her only son stared into the Floo. “Draco?”

“Mother.”

“Is there some new development between you and Ms. Granger?”

“No, nothing new.”

**June 2006**

_His fingers slipped lower, over her hips, gliding through her wet folds. He could feel her shiver at every touch to her body. His finger barely grazed her clit, her groan at his touch went straight to his cock, making him harder. “Like that, Princess?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Has anyone ever touched you here besides yourself?” His lips brushed her neck as a single finger dipped in her tight core._

_“No, only you, only you. Only want you.” Her breathing matching the gentle thrusts of his finger, then he added another._

_“Ahh Draco!”_

_His name from her lips caused a surge of possessiveness in him. He kisses her deeply before trailing lower across her neck, breasts, stomach, and with a glint of mischief in his eye he licks between the folds his fingers have left._

_“Oh, my Godric!” She tried relaxing in the feeling, beginning to pant, as he continued a slow assault to her most intimate part of her body._

_“You’re doing so good, love. Just relax and stop thinking, just feel. I’ll make it good for you I promise.”_

_He watched as her face and body relaxed as he lowered his head again as his hands pushed her thighs further apart as his fingers massaged them._

_“Draco, I want more, I want all of you. Please.” Her voiced begged him._

_“You can have anything you want. Tell me, what do you want?” He softly sucked on her clit._

_“Ahh! You, please make love to me.” She begged him._

_He asked if she was sure on final time. She nodded her head and then moaned his name again as he placed himself at her warm entrance._

_“Draco.”_

_He slipped farther in, his magic tingled over his skin with the idea that his first time was with her and hers with him._

_“Draco.”_

_He felt her tightness and warmth and her natural resistance. “Ugh, Gods yes!”_

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” The pillow pulled from his head came back to hit him across his shoulders, then laughter, “Are you going to spend your entire birthday lying in or are you going to join me on that gorgeous beach we have outside this door? Come on Birthday boy, let’s hit the beach.”

He looked up at the actual woman from his dream, in nothing but a muggle bikini top and a thin wrap around her waist, which did nothing to rid him of the hard on he was sporting under his sheet, thankfully hidden from the way he was laying.

Hermione sat on the side of the bed, “Happy birthday, Draco.” Leaning over she kissed his cheek.

“I’ve got brunch under a statis, so when you get up and ready, we can eat then enjoy some time on the beach before everyone shows up this afternoon.”

Oh, he was up and ready, if she only knew how up and ready, he was she would be a red as her Gryffindor house colors. “Thank you. I’ll be right out. Just need a quick shower.”

“Okay, see you in a few.”

Hermione left his room to sit out on the patio while she waited for him. She wondered who he was dreaming of when she had come into his room. She had obviously interrupted an exceptionally good dream from the moans he made.

She knew that since he had broken up with Astoria that he hadn’t dated anyone. He had usually opted to ask her to attend things with him when needed. If he only knew how much she wanted…

“I’m here now let the birthday festivities begin.” Draco announced as he sat across from her in nothing but a pair of swim trunks, his hair still a bit damp from the shower. She completely forgot how to breath in that moment.

“When is everyone else arriving?” Draco asked as he drank his orange juice.

“I think around three.” She managed to get out, even though her brain was fried now. All she could think about was how she wanted to crawl over and sit on his lap while he used those lips to kiss her and those hands to touch her.

She nibbled at her breakfast as he ate heartily. “Hermione?”

“Yup?”

“Are you okay? You’re hardly eating, that usually means your brain is doing rapid fire thinking. What’s on your mind?”

_Snogging you until you agree that pre-marital sex is not only allowed but at this moment a necessity in life for me to fully function. Did that count as okay?_

“I’m fine.” They finished the rest of the meal in silence since she didn’t elaborate, and he didn’t push her. They went down to the beach and enjoyed the sand and surf for a few hours before returning to shower, change, and set up before their friends showed to celebrate his birthday.

The last of their friends that had come to celebrate left with Theo. “That was fun.” Hermione said turning to face Draco. “Did you get everything you wanted?”

“I had my friends here.” He responded as he sat on the sofa.

A salty breeze came through the open patio door. Hermione came to sit next to him. “I asked did you get everything you wanted?” It was probably the alcohol in her system that gave her a boost of bravery as she ran her fingers over his thigh.

“Ahh, Hermione?” Draco placed his hand over hers stopping her from moving further.

“Sorry.” She pulled her hand from his.

“You misunderstand.” He reached for her pulling her to straddle his lap.

“Yes, I had my friends here, that was nice. They gave me nice trinkets and presents that I will cherish and enjoy.” One of his hands came to rest on her neck, moving his fingers to her hair drawing her closer. “What I want, I’m afraid I can’t have.”

“Tell me what you want,” she moved her hips closer up him, “I’ll get you whatever you want.”

"Kiss me.”


End file.
